Organosilicon compounds are used to an appreciable extent for finishing and improving textile yarns and textiles. The organosilicon compounds act for this purpose in accordance with their respective structure and modification as softeners, antifoaming agents, hydrophobizing agents, sizing agents and as agents to improve the handle.
Due to the possibility to modify organosiloxanes with functional organic groups, the silicones can be adapted to the desired application purpose.
There is an extensive patent literature, which deals with the possibilities of using dimethylpolysiloxanes and polysiloxanes modified with other organic groups. As representative of the literature, reference is made to a survey paper in the journal "Textilveredlung" 20 (1985), pages 8 to 12.